The New Pokemon
by yugiOh-gurl11
Summary: Ash and his friends go on a adventure for the New Pokemon!! Will they be able to catch them? and what new gym leaders do the fight? read this stroy if u want 2 know!
1. Default Chapter

I know this chapter is kinda short but I promise that the next chapter will be extra longer!  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
It was a sunny day outside and Ash, Misty, Brock and the other Pokemon went outside for a walk.  
  
"Well the news says it's going to ran today but it doesn't look like it!" says Misty while smiling  
  
"Yea I saw that on T.V too. Hope it doesn't rain!" says Brock  
  
"Pika Pika!" says Pikachu with a joyful voice  
  
All of a sudden Ash's Poke Gear starts to ring. Ash answers it.  
  
"Hello?" says Ash as he answers his Poke Gear  
  
"Hello Ash, its Professor Oak. Me and my students made a new discovery today!" said Professor Oak with an excited happy voice  
  
"What is it?" asks Ash excided voice  
  
Professor looks at his notes on the other side of the line  
  
"Well there seems to be a new Pokemon out! They say it's on the other side of the world, it's a long journey but if u wants to catch all the Pokemon in the world I suggest you go!" says Professor Oak  
  
Ash gets all excited. He tells Misty and Brock the good news!  
  
With a big smile on his face Ash says: "Well thanks for telling me Professor!"  
  
Ash hangs up the Poke Gear  
  
Ash says to Misty and Brock: "Common guys! Let's start moving! We have a long way to go!  
  
Misty and Brock nods and goes to the other side of the world!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Please review! And I will continue my story as soon as I can!! 


	2. The New Pokemon

Chapter 2:A New Pokemon!  
  
The Next Day Ash, Misty, and Brock, went off to go find the new Pokemon Professor Oak told them about but first they had sum lunch.  
  
"When is lunch going to be ready? I'm starving!" says Ash  
  
"It will be ready in a minute! Just wait!" said Brock  
  
While Brock was serving lunch all of a sudden a Pokemon popped out of the woods  
  
"What's that?" Ash asks, "I have never seen that Pokemon before!"  
  
Than a trainer came out  
  
"Hello, my name is Elysha, and this is my Pokemon Electrike! I'm sorry if we're brothering you!" says Elysha  
  
Brock walks up to Elysha and asks:"Ohh Elysha! Where have u been all my life! Will you marry me?"  
  
Elysha backs away from Brock and asks: "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Misty walks up to Brock and says to Elysha "Don't mind him, he is always like this!" and pulls Brock away.  
  
"Ok, Anyway Ash I found this Pokemon not long ago. It's at the other side of the world but it sure is worth it!" says Eylsha  
  
Ash looks away and says: "How did you get there so quickly when it's so far away?"  
  
Eylsha: "Well there a plane not far from here. Just go threw those woods and u will get at the plane station!"  
  
"Thank you!" says Ash excited  
  
Ash looks back at Elysha and asks her if she wants to battle  
  
Elysha nods her head and says: "Now you will see how strong these 'New Pokemon' are"  
  
"Ok Pikachu, I chose you!" says Ash to Pikachu  
  
"Pika Pika!" says Pikachu  
  
Pikachu runs up to the field and gets ready to fight  
  
"Go Electrike!" says Elysha to her Pokemon Electrike  
  
Electike runs up to the battle field facing Pikachu  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder Bolt!" says Ash commanding Pikachu  
  
Pikachu shoots a bolt of lighting at Electrike but than Eylsha says: " Electrike! Quick Attack!"  
  
Electrike dogges the bolt of lighting and Elysha says: "Electrike! Use Spark!"  
  
Electrike shoots a ball of lighting at Pikachu and Pikachu goes flying in the air and lands on his back.  
  
Ash yells over to Pikachu: "Common Pikachu! We can't give up now!"  
  
Pikachu gets up  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder!!" Ash says commanding Pikachu  
  
A bolt if lighting comes from the sky and goes right down on to Electrike.  
  
Electrike gets shot from the bolt of lighting and flies in the air and lands on her stomach.  
  
"And Ash's Pikachu wins!" yells Brock over the sound of Electrike hitting the ground  
  
Elysha runs over to her Electrike and looks at Ash  
  
"Well Ash, you win, u sure are good!" says Elysha looking up at Ash  
  
Ash blushes and says "Thanks, you're a good too" and shakes Elysha's hand  
  
"Well, the next plane is going to leave in about 1 hour so I suggest you start going!" says Elysha  
  
"Oh! I never realised the time! Ok! Bye Elysha!" says Ash starting to walk away  
  
The three friends say Good Bye to Elysha and start heading to the plane station  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Please review! I hope you like the story so far! 2 Chapters Woohoo! Well this was a long one! I will be adding the next Chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for reading it!:) 


End file.
